Always About the Blood
by TruSlayer559
Summary: As a child, Christy Jenkins was taken from her family. Her sister, Billie always believed that a demon took her. But what if it was the Council, and Christy was hidden in plain sight, as the vampire slayer?


**Always About the Blood by TruSlayer**

Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to Buffy or Charmed.

* * *

XANDER: Why blood? Why Dawn's blood? I mean, why couldn't it be like a, a lymph ritual?

SPIKE: 'Cause it's always got to be blood.

-Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5, Episode 22, "The Gift" 

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Removal of Christy Jenkins**

**October 31, 1986, Halloween**

Watcher's Council

"You're sure of these findings?" asked Quentin Travers, Head of the Watcher's Council, as he was given the latest report from one of his field operatives.

"I had it verified the moment it arrived," replied his personal assistant, "Our team in the U.S. has found another potential."

"Very good," commented Travers, "Though Mr. Callaghan's report requests an immediate extraction of the girl. Is there any cause for alarm?"

"Apparently," said the assistant, "The younger sister of the potential was reported as a witch."

"I see," Travers noted as he laid his eyes on that part of the report, "it was also reported that magic is in her blood. Well, that simply won't do. We cannot have a potential corrupted by the likes of _them_."

"But aren't the field watchers trained in magic?" the assistant questioned Travers' comment.

"Yes, but if this girl becomes the Vampire Slayer and she knows of the Wiccan arts," Travers commented as he stood from his desk, "then it would be impossible for us to control her. A weapon is of no use to us if it cannot be wielded. Have the team extract her within the hour and brought here via portal. Now, if you'll excuse me."

As his assistant left to make the call, Travers left his office for the potential's living quarters. He had to make preparations for their new arrival. 

* * *

**Jenkins Home**

Flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder was all that could be seen or heard through all of the rain that was falling around the house. Helen Jenkins had just put her daughters, Billie and Christy, down to bed and darkness had fallen upon their room. All was silent until…

"BOO!" Christy screamed as she jumped off her top bunk, scaring her little sister.

"Ohh!" Billie yelped as she received the fright of her life, "Christy, I'm telling mom!"

"Big scaredy-cat," Christy replied with a smile as she climbed back into her bed, leaving Billie on the bottom bunk, clutching her stuffed bear close to her.

Then, for a while, the silence came back, when suddenly the door to the outside was forced open and a group of men barged into the room and quickly bound and gagged both sisters.

They dragged Christy into the center of the room and closed around her in a circle. As one, the Watchers chanted in whispered tones, "_Transporto suus absentis, per vicis quod tractus_." Again and again, they repeated their chant, until the air around them started to ripple and a short burst of light flashed in the room, leaving the Watchers as they were, but all signs of Christy were gone, with the exception of the bindings that previously held her down, alone on the floor.

"What happened?" questioned one Watcher, "The spell was to open a portal, sending all of us to headquarters in London, but we're still here."

"I have no idea," replied another Watcher, "something must have gone horribly wrong."

"And what of the girl?" the first Watcher asked.

"We have no way of knowing," answered the second Watcher.

"All that we can do now is tie up loose ends," remarked a third Watcher, as he pulled out an athame and approached Billie, who had seen the whole thing.

"No, I think we should leave a trail for others to follow," said the fourth Watcher as he stopped the third, "_Partum novus memoria_."

As the Watcher chanted his spell, a small beam quickly hit Billie, leaving her to fall into unconsciousness.

"What did you do?" asked the first Watcher curiously.

"Altered her memories," replied the fourth Watcher, "She will wake up remembering that the demon, Rhinehardt kidnapped her big sister."

"Very clever," commented the second Watcher, "But we should leave this place before we are discovered."

As he said this, the Watchers left the house, leaving it for both Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins to find one daughter tied up, and the other missing. 

* * *

**Downtown LA**

Rain heavily fell in one of the many alleys that scoured Los Angeles, where so many of the crimes in the city had been committed. The wind started to pick up and howl with furvor, while the lightning started to clash in the skies above. A blinding light opened up in the sky, depositing a small girl in the process.

As the portal closed overhead, Christy fell to the cold, hard pavement, leaving her to black out in the pounding rain. 

* * *

**A week later**

For the first time in the past seven days, Christy opened her eyes to the painted white walls of the room she was currently in. After letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the room Christy looked around and deduced that she was currently in a hospital bed.

After a moment's wait, a nurse entered the room, and seemed surprised that Christy was up in her bed and looking around.

"Dear lord," the nurse stated in her shock, but after a quick moment, she went to check the monitors that were connected to Christy, "You nearly had us thinking that you were never gonna wake up."

When the nurse seemed satisfied with her current health, she told Christy, "Now stay put, there's someone who wants to talk with you."

The nurse walked out and a minute later, she walked back in with a detective in tow.

"Hi there, I'm Detective Lockley," the man introduced himself and held out his hand, though when Christy didn't shake, he took his hand back, "I'm going to ask you a few questions."

At her nod he continued, "Do remember what happened that got you in your current state?"

When she shook her head he proceeded, "Do you know where you were last?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Well, sweetie," the nurse asked, "How 'bout you tell us your name?"

At this, Christy thought long and hard until tears started flooding her eyes, and she sobbed, "I- I don't remember."

Detective Lockley and the nurse shared a look before the nurse went up to Christy and held her as she cried. 

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"You're sure she doesn't remember anything?" a woman asked as she looked at a sleeping Christy through the window in the hall.

"It's common for those who suffer a trauma to experience memory loss," stated the doctor, "though I've never witnessed a case as severe as this one."

"So, may I go ahead?" asked the woman.

"Of course," replied the doctor, "She has a clean bill of health, and we can't keep her indefinitely."

"Alright," said the woman as she entered the room, where Christy was starting to wake up.

"Hi," greeted Christy to the person at her bedside, "Who're you?"

"My name is Michelle Daniels. I'm here from the department of Social Services," stated Michelle.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Christy curiously.

"Well, the doctor said you are healthy enough to be discharged," Michelle answered the girl, "but as you have nowhere to go, it is my job to place you with a good family, who will raise you until either you've grown up or regained your memory."

"I see," replied Christy, "Who will I be living with?"

"Well, I have a family right outside," Michelle told Christy, "And I'm sure that they would love to meet you. Do you want me to bring them in?"

"Okay," Christy responded weakly.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Michelle soothed Christy, "These are good people and they genuinely want to help you."

At Christy's nod, Michelle went and opened the door, allowing two people in, a man and a woman.

"Hi, sweetie," the woman greeted Christy as she approached, "We've been dying to meet you."

"Hello," Christy greeted in return, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Of course we don't mind," the man replied, "My name is Hank Summers, and this is my wife Joyce."

"Nice to meet you both," Christy replied, "You both seem to be really nice people, and if I had to choose right now, I would say that I wouldn't mind living with you two."

"That's great," Michelle commented as she watched the three interact, "So, if you don't mind, I have some forms to fill out. But first we need the name of the child being adopted, and as she's suffering amnesia, I was hoping…"

"That we'd have a name in mind," Hank said with a smile.

"Yes, we picked one out," Joyce supplied.

"So, what's my name going to be?" Christy asked.

"Well, we were hoping to name you Buffy," Joyce answered her, "Buffy Anne Summers."


End file.
